The Evil Within
by Kohan
Summary: Year: 2001, Tokyo, Japan. Usagi Tsukino lives with her mother, father and brother, she's a normal 16 year old kid. Normal, except for the fact that she has leukemia. She has three months to live, will her friends be able to find a bone marrow donor in tim
1. Prolong

ProlongBy:

Prolong  
By: Kohan

Usagi Tsukino, age 16, blonde hair, blue eyes, sat in the Tokyo Physical Hospital and waited for her doctor, Dr. Joushi. She had been sitting there for the last 30 minutes, waiting, holding her mother's hand. When she'd gotten the call, she immediately thought it was something silly, like she had the flu, but they could just tell her that over the phone, couldn't they? The door to the office opened, and Dr. Joushi came in. He was a young doctor, his brown hair was always in a nice part, and he kept his face clean shaven. His face, usually always in a smile, was now sad, and it looked grayer somehow. He sat down and put down the file on his desk, he took his glasses off and ran his hands over his face.   
"I have some bad news," He said to Usagi and her parents.   
"What is it, doctor?" Usagi's mother asked, she sits forward on her seat, still holding her daughters hand.  
"We found something, in Usagi's blood...we think it might be cancer,"   
"Cancer?" Usagi's father said, "What kind of cancer?" He looked at Usagi, her face was unreadable. She had cancer? How could this of happened.  
"Leukemia, we've sent her blood tests to the other hospital here in Tokyo, for a second opinion."  
"But...I can't have cancer..." Usagi squeaked out, "I can't..."  
"There are other signs, of course. Flu-like symptoms, bleeding for a long time, not being able to make the blood clot...have you had those? I know when you came in here, you thought you had the flu,"  
"Yes...when I brush my teeth, my gums bleed for no reason, and I have bruises on my legs...I don't usually get bruises."  
"We should be getting the results back from the other hospital any time now, if you would like to wait in the waiting room, we will give you them when they arrive."  
"What if they are positive?"  
"Then we need to start you on radiation immediately, and send out an application for a bone marrow donor." Dr. Joushi said, and started to get up, Usagi grabbed his hand, and looked into his eyes.  
"What if the radiation doesn't work? How long will I have to live."  
"If we would have caught it sooner, you might have had a better chance--"  
"How long Doctor?"  
"Three months." He walked out, Usagi sat back down. Three months? That was barely enough time to do anything...she was going to die in three months? Her mother was crying now, and her father was rubbing her back. Usagi got up quickly, she wasn't going to let this rule her life, she was going to pull through this...she was.

Usagi and her parents had sat in the waiting room for one hour until the results from the other hospital had come back, they were positive, she had leukemia. Dr. Joushi suggested that they move her to the cancer research center right away. She agreed, and they left, walking home so she could call her friends and pack her things. They walked home in silence, her mother softly crying to herself. Usagi bumped into someone, causing her to back up in shock. She was looking at a teenage Chinese boy. He scowled at her and stood there for a few moments, taking her in. He looked at her mother and father who had stopped, and took them in. Realizing where they had come from, his scowl softened a bit and he bent down to pick up Usagi's report which she had dropped.   
"Gomen, I wasn't watching where I was walking." He handed her the report.   
"Arigato, my name is Usagi Tsukino...it's a pleasure to meet you."  
"Wufei Chang." The boy said, then: "Sayonara," And walked off.


	2. Ch1

Chapter 2By:

Chapter 1  
By: Kohan

"Papa, did you get the mail? Papa?" Hotaru called as she walked into the house. She was a girl of medium/small build, her black hair and purple eyes contrasted greatly with her pale skin and rosy cheeks. She swung around the banister of the stairs and dropped her book bag on the floor. "Papa? Where are you?" She opened the door to the kitchen and peeked in. Her father was still in his lab coat, for he was a scientist, and he was sitting on a barstool, he had his back to her. "What is it papa?" Hotaru said, he turned around and she could tell that he was upset by something.  
"Usagi just called." he said. "She just got back from the doctors."  
"Oh, she has the flu right? She'll be okay in a few days..."  
"It's not the flu, Hotaru-chan." Her father said. "Usagi...Usagi has leukemia."   
"She has what?" Hotaru said, grabbing onto the table for support. "Leukemia? Cancer?" Her father nodded, and Hotaru began to cry. "Is she going to be alright?"  
"If they find a bone marrow donor," Her father said, hugging her, "If they don't, she only has three months to live."  
"What? This isn't possible..."  
"I'm sorry, Hotaru-chan,"

***

Rei, a beautiful girl with raven hair and royal purple eyes walked into her house where her father and stepmother lived, each out at the moment. Before opening the refrigerator, she put down her books and turned on the answering machine. It beeped twice, letting her know that there were two messages, then the first came on.   
"This is (Insert corny salesperson name here) from Jijolus auto, we have your appointment scheduled for tomorrow at fi--" Rei skipped that message...what would she care about some stupid auto guy?  
"Hi Rei...this is Usagi...could you call me when you get a chance...it's important...ja ne." Rei frowned, Usagi _never_ left messages unless it was important...really important. She picked up the phone and dialed Usagi's number, her mother answered the phone.  
"Hello, Tsukino-san, may I please speak to Usagi-chan?"  
"One moment," She said in a nasal voice, and Rei wondered briefly if she had been sick.  
"Hello?" Usagi said, her voice was sad...it was strange.  
"You called Usagi...what's the matter?"  
"I went to the doctors today...I don't have the flu."  
"That's great!"   
"They said they found...something...in my blood...leukemia," Usagi said, Rei almost dropped the phone, and it was more then a few moments before she found her voice.  
"A-are they sure...?"  
"Hai...they said if they don't find a donor..."  
"N-nani...?"  
"I'll have only about three months to live."  
"Usagi-chan..."  
"I have to go, Rei--, I'm going to the hospital now."  
"I'll meet you there...I'll tell Hotaru...we'll get tested,"  
"Arigato, Rei-chan...see you there." Usagi hung up, the line clicked. Rei put down the phone and wiped a tear from her eye. She called Hotaru and told her the plans, Hotaru agreed and said she would meet them there. Rei quickly scribbled out a note to her stepmother and grabbed a heavy coat.

***

Usagi packed the last of her things, including her favorite stuffed animal, and gave her black cat, Luna a pat on the head. Turning around to glance at her room once more, she picked up her suitcase and entered the kitchen, where her parents and younger brother, Shingo were waiting, coats in hand, and together they left for the hospital. 

Usagi was happy to see that her two friends had made it, Hotaru and Rei were standing outside the hospital, hugging themselves from the cold, their breaths coming in white puffs. As she drew closer, she could see that they had both been crying, for their eyes were puffy and their noses red.  
"Hey guys, thanks for coming." Usagi's parents nodded, and they entered the hospital in silence. Usagi was signed in at the desk by her parents, and Rei and Hotaru checked with the secretary on when they could have their marrow tested. She said it could be done by the doctor in about 5 minutes, they would be in the regular examining room...and she hoped they weren't afraid of needles. Hotaru shrugged, and said that she didn't mind them, but a quiver of fear came over Rei.  
"N-needles?"  
"Yes...I'm afraid rather large ones...please sit in the waiting room, the doctor will be in to see you in a few moments." She pointed to the waiting room, where three boys were already sitting. Hotaru and Rei took a seat as far away from them as possible, and sat silently.

"What're you here for?" A boy with chestnut brown hair in a braid and cobalt blue eyes asked them.  
"We're getting our bone marrow tested for our friend. She has cancer." Rei replied stiffly.  
"Oh. That's too bad. We're just here cauz' our friend broke his arm...again. He wanted to set it himself, but we refused to let him. I'm Duo Maxwell."  
"Hotaru Tomoe, this is Rei Hino."  
"Omae o korosu, you bastard!" A shout was heard from one of the examining rooms, then a loud conversation was heard.  
"Now, now, Mr. Yuy, this will only take a second..."  
"Don't touch me, damn you! Get away, I can fix my own bones, thank you!" Suddenly a boy with chocolate brown hair came skidding out of the examining room. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a green tank top (sounds farmiliar, ne?). "I'm never coming here again...you...you.._bastard_!"  
"Heero, calm down, the doctor just wants to set your bone and put it in a cast..." Duo said.  
"No."  
"Injustice that I was brought here by Maxwell for you, YUY, and now we're leaving?! Without you getting treatment? INJUSTICE!" A Chinese boy said, he had his arms crossed over his chest and was glaring at the boy called Heero.  
"Aw, shove it Wu-man." Duo said. "Ignore him," He said to Hotaru, "Ignore them both...they're always like this." Hotaru nodded.  
"If that doctor is operating on you, or...something...you just tell him to keep his hands to himself!!" Heero warned the girls who sweat-dropped.  
"Er," The doctor said, he was standing in the doorway of the examining room. "Tomoe Hotaru and Hino Rei?" He said, and pulled out two rather large needles. "I have your needles ready."  
"Holy shit, you have got to be joking," Duo said to Hotaru who shrugged, she wasn't in the talking mood. "Well, good luck says I, we be off now."  
"Bye." Hotaru said, and walked into the examining room with Rei.

***

Usagi looked around the room she would be staying in, she would be alone. G-R-E-A-T, all she needed was solitude...yeah, right. Usagi threw down her suitcase on the bed.   
"I'm so sorry, sweetheart."  
"Yeah, well...doesn't look like there's anything you can do now, does it?" Usagi said, and sat down. Her mother looked a little hurt at that.   
"I thought we might leave you to get aquatinted around here, and come back after dinner...I thought that since your friends will be here for awhile..."  
"It's okay." Usagi said, "I don't need you to stay." And with that, she turned around and sat by the window, not turning around to see if her parents had left or not.

***

"Isn't there another way to do this?" Rei asked, eyeing the needle the doctor held in his hand nervously.   
"I'm afraid not, and you should be prepared, I've given you a bit of pain killer earlier, remember? It may not help much, since it didn't go into the bone...and this needle will be."  
"Doctor, maybe you should do me first." Hotaru said, holding out her arm. The door was knocked on, and the doctor sighed irritably.   
"Come in, for Kami's sake!" He said, and the door opened, the boy they had seen earlier with the chetsnut braid and cobalt eyes came in.   
"Uh, Heero forgot his jacket...he didn't want to come back." He said pointing to a black coat on the bench. "Hey, it's the purple-eyed girls from before! How you doing?" He asked, suddenly he saw the needle the doctor was holding. "Right, I remember seeing that needle before...okay, I'm just going to go..."  
"If you don't mind, I have a paitent to work on, pick up your items and be quiet, please." The doctor turned back to Hotaru. "Do you need something to hold on to?"   
"She isn't holding onto my hand." Rei said, remembering some previous exparience with Hotaru's 'firm' grip.   
"She can hold my hand!!!!" Duo yelled, and ran over to sit next to Hotaru. The doctor sweat-dropped and stood next to Hotaru. She took hold of Duo's hand and looked at a wall opposite of the doctor.   
...  
"Owww...owww...you could have warned me dammit...OW!" Hotaru's eyes grew wide as the needle pushed into her bone. For a fleeting moment she wondered if perhaps she was squeezing the kind boy's hand too tightly... (AN: I'm not sure if this is how they actually test your bone marrow, I know that they do an operation to withdraw a lot of marrow, but just bear with me, K?) Suddenly, Hotaru felt the needle withdraw from her arm, but the pain didn't subside a lot. She let go of Duo's hand, hoping she didn't hurt him to badly, and by the look on his face he was amazed at her grip.   
"Wow...hey, that _hurt_!" He said, holding his hand.   
"I'm.......sorry....." Hotaru said through clenched teeth, the doctor was bandaging her arm, and she was having trouble holding back her bite of pain. The doctor put her red marrow in a tube and labeled the white label on it. He got out the other needle and prepared it for Rei, who was practically in shock.   
"Does she have to hold my hand to...?" Duo said, still nursing his hand.   
"No...I can...handle...it...what's a bit...more...pain...gonna cost me...?"   
"You sure about that, 'woman with a wild grip'?"  
"Yeah." Hotaru said, "Sure..." Duo turned around to leave, then turning at the door he tipped an invisible hat and winked.  
"Pleasure doin' business with ya' ladies!" The door closed. 

"Ready?" The doctor asked Rei, who nodded, holding tightly onto Hotaru's hand. She had her eyes shut firmly, and breathed deeply. In an instant, the doctor had 'stabbed' her with the needle. Rei's eyes shot open, and she bit back a cry of pain when it made contact with bone. She held onto Hotaru's hand for dear life, and hoped to Kami-sama that she would not faint. She consciously felt the needle pull out of her arm, however, and still held her tongue at the pain. The doctor put her marrow into a new tube, and labeled it.   
"You ladies were a pleasure, now, we'll have your marrow tested, and tomorrow we'll get the results. If your marrow is matching, we will withdraw more from you in an operation and give it to your friend." They both nodded, clutching the bandages on their arms, moaning a little.   
"Excuse me," Hotaru said to the woman at the front counter. "Could you please tell me what room Tsukino Usagi is in?"  
"Yes, Room 209 B." The woman said, "You just hand your marrow tested? Yes, her little brother and parents are coming in to have theirs tested in a few hours...hopefully one will match." Rei nodded and walked over to the map. 209 B, huh? She found that it was located on the second floor, and they took the elevator to visit Usagi.

***

AN: Well, there ya go, chapter 1! Poor Usagi...sniff...I'm depressing myself!! I shouldn't do that, cauz' it's evil. Anyway, I had to get this chapter written because my History teacher (Let's just call him Mr. A for now, K?) messed up on my report...we have this theory (we being my friend Cody and I) that he just randomly typed in numbers for the report. (This is because like half the population of our grade got about the same grade [A-]). We have a reason for this...we have checks where you get 40 points or 0 on your notes, and Cody didn't turn his in (meaning that's a ZERO for you, bud!), and he got 40...so, it makes you wonder a bit, ne? Anyway, so now that I'm done with this, I can do other things like...TR:IM! So, Ja ne!


	3. Reader Alert/ Author Note

The Longest Authors Note

_The Longest Authors Note_

Hiya! I just wanted to let ya all know that I'm not dead over here! I do have some new information for you concerning my stories and my status. To start, the reason I haven't been updating _anything _is because first of all, school was just getting out about a week ago, and I had so much going on, trying to do some last minute grade checks and ect. Second of all, On Sunday, June 24th, I got on a plane and traveled for 5.5 hours to Washington D.C., where I then got on a bus for another 3 hours and traveled to a hotel. I was in Washington D.C. for about a week, and I returned on Thursday, June 28th. While I was in D.C., I was denied the use of a computer at all, and in fact, denied anything that would help me write onto my stories. All we did was toured, for almost 9 hours each day, walking around and taking pictures, etc. So, as you can see, this is a major reason for not updating. Before that, I simply didn't feel like doing any writing, don't ask me why. I have started on Ch 2 of The Evil Within, but it is unfinished and unedited. If you simply cannot live without reading some of it, I suggest you take a look at [the preview][1], which I have bestowed upon you. 

To tell the truth, even though I haven't been writing on any of my stories, I am quite proud of myself, I've managed to actually finish two of my works. Usually when I write something, I never finish it, and I loose interest. Unfortunately, this has happened in the case of River of White. I know I told some of you that I would be editing and re-posting it, but in all truth, I have failed to do even that. Therefor, I am discontinuing it, it will get the idea off my back. There are two reasons for this, the first, I have already pointed out to you being that I simply lost interest. The second is that I realize that it doesn't really fit in with the Silver Millennium story line. When I say this, I'm not talking about the fact that I altered it by putting the pilots in the story. I did however, do some research on the Silver Millennium, by reading more of what I had read before and looking on some information websites, and I realized that I _could_ make the story work, but I would have to rewrite it completely, and not to mention, change the name. I'm saying here that RIVER OF WHITE is dead. In the very FAR future, I plan to toy with the idea of rewriting it completely, with somewhat the same story line, and changing the name to fit with the story line. 

If any of you care, I am thinking about rewriting Change of Spice and Tasting Rain: Imperial Melody. I won't take these stories down, but I will probably be putting up a website that has the rewritten versions on it so you can read them as well. You probably will see more work coming up this summer because I'll have a lot of free time on my hands! I'll also be on my computer--a lot! I'm taking a review course over the internet for credits, and I'll probably want a break once and awhile. I want to thank all of you that have read and reviewed CoS, TR:IM, and TEW! I promise that I will try to finish chapter two of TEW ASAP!!!

Luv ya!

~Kohan

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/s_keika/tewpre.html



	4. IMPORTANT Author Notice

The Evil Within

_The Evil Within_

Important Notice

Sadly, I have decided to turn this story over to someone else. I find that I don't have the drive to write on to it anymore, so I'm turning it over. If you're interested in taking over the story, please e-mail me [Deadry@hotmail.com][1] if you're interested. I'll send you an e-mail back, asking a few questions and putting in my 2 cents on some guidelines I want the story to follow (don't worry, there are only a few), and then turn it over to the best candidate. If you're at all interested, please e-mail me.

Thanks all,

Love, Kohan

   [1]: mailto:%20Deadry@hotmail.com



	5. The Results!!

The Results!

The Results!!!

The results are in, and the person who will be taking over 'The Evil Within' is Miko of da Shinigami!! She'll be finishing it up for me, so thanks, Miko!!!

Luv,

Kohan


End file.
